El Italiano Sabe a Cereza
by EllyZeller
Summary: Desde que podía recordar, Itachi tenía un grave problema con los demás... o al menos, era muy problemático para él. AU.


**Notas de la Autora:** Woah, no pensé que iba a volver... pues, porque, eh... Ya saben, no ha sido mi intención abandonar _Because I need you to Love me_ y justo por eso ayer me senté a terminar el capítulo 4 y... nació esto... hasta escuché la voz que gritó: ESTA VIVOO! xD

**Advertencias:** Ehm... AU, ligero shonen Ai, abundante fluff y... AH! Es ItaDei XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Italiano sabe a Cereza<strong>_

By: EllyZeller

* * *

><p>Siempre había sido así.<p>

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, podía dormirse viendo los suaves labios de su madre mientras sonreía y le cantaba una canción de cuna. Y que siempre que le preparaba el desayuno, formaba una silenciosa "o" cuando le indicaba abrir la boca para tomar la cucharada de cereal. También, que siempre le daba un beso en la frente cuando regresaba de clases.

Y pensó que era porque su madre siempre era buena y cariñosa con él… porque tenía una voz tan angelical y una sonrisa tan tierna que sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Se asustó cuando luego de la charla de educación sexual en la primaria pensó que podría estar enamorado de su madre. Pero tras una consulta con la consejera y largas horas de meditación se relajó, porque había aprendido que la mayoría de los niños sentían ese tipo de amor por sus madres.

Justo entonces se había fijado en la sonrisa de su otôto. En su pequeña boquita intentando balbucear su nombre al llamarlo, en la dulce manera en que sus labios se fruncían cuando le golpeaba la frente, haciéndole sonreír con ternura. Y de nuevo el ese cosquilleo se presentaba en su estómago… Y se asustó de sentir lo mismo, porque ya no era su mamá de la que hablaba. Era su hermano menor.

Dos semanas después descubrió que la cosa era peor, porque también le ocurría con su primo, y con su sensei.

Dos horas en el salón de la consejera después, regresó a su casa confundido y con dos palabras extrañas en la cabeza: pubertad y hormonas.

Y casualmente un día -justo el último día de la primaria- mientras escapaba de casa para evitar ver mucho a Sasuke, se encontró en el parque a tres cuadras de su casa… viendo con curiosidad a una niña de largo cabello rubio con camiseta celeste y shorts blancos que se mantuvo de pié frente a un mapa de la ciudad por casi diez minutos. Cuando iba a catalogar a la chica en su lista de personas incomprensibles, observó que la mano de la rubia se levantaba y con un dedo delineaba los símbolos en el letrero, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de molestia y articulando con sus delicados labios cada letra en romaji…

"Oh, no…"

Sintió el familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, y al parecer se estaba enfermando además, porque sentía un extraño calorcito en el pecho. Tal vez iba a morirse pronto, eso le ahorraría bastantes dolores de cabeza.

Justo cuando se levantó de la banca -en que no recordaba haberse sentado- para escapar, sintió una mirada posarse sobre él y levantó sus ojos para mirar un pedazo de cielo frente suyo.

-Eh…- el pequeño sonido salió de boca de la chica y él solo pudo notar divertido cómo ella le hacía señas con sus manos para que se acercara.

Siendo siempre un hijo ejemplar, sabía que había que ser educados con las niñas y por lo tanto, con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó.

-¿Estas perdida?- preguntó, forzándose con ligero nerviosismo a ignorar el cosquilleo en el estómago y mirarla a los ojos… NO a los labios.

Viéndola de cerca, la chica era un poco… no sabía cómo decirlo, pero se reprendió mentalmente al ver que nuevamente sus ojos se habían dirigido a sus labios –que parecían un par de cerezas apetitosas, pero no debía seguir pensando eso- solo para encontrarse que la chica se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, descubrimiento que inexplicablemente puso su corazón a golpear contra su pecho con demasiada rapidez.

- _¿Puoi __tradurre__ questo in inglese per __favore__?_- dijo la chica y a pesar de que Itachi se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que dijo, encontró que le encantaba como sus pequeños labios se movían al hablar.

-¿No hablas japonés?- allí estaba, de nuevo se mordía los labios… pues vaya, que problema si la chica era extranjera y estaba perdida. "Ah, tal vez entienda ingles… aunque no era inglés lo que habló antes…" – ¿Entiendes inglés? –preguntó a la chica lentamente en el mencionado idioma, notando maravillado cómo el ojo que no cubría su rubio cabello se abría en sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en la boca color cereza.

-¡Si! ¡Ah, gracias! Eres el primero en intentar el inglés conmigo- dijo la…chica, aunque su voz sonó un poco grave, pero no le dio importancia.- le he preguntado a tres personas, pero no me entendían del todo ¿Qué nadie por aquí habla italiano?

Itachi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante el interminable flujo de sonidos que provenían de la pequeña boca ajena, sonriendo con burla cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Tal vez es porque no lo preguntabas en inglés,- remarcó, y se descubrió sonriendo ante el gesto de molestia que se dibujó en las facciones de la chica.- niña tonta.

Su sorpresa incrementó aún más cuando la "niña" se le lanzó encima y lo botó al suelo.

-¡No me digas niña! ¿Qué no ves que soy un chico?- gritó agarrándole del frente de su uniforme y para el shock de Itachi los pedazos de cielo se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo.

Miró con vergüenza cómo los ojos de la rubia quedaban ocultos tras una lluvia de cabellos rubios, y se sintió mal al notar los hombros de la chica temblando. "¡Pídele perdón tonto!"

-P-perdón… no quise…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más escuchó una risa contenida y sintió el peso del recién descubierto chico quitarse de encima suyo. Se empezó a sentir molesto cuando miró al otro chico estallar en carcajadas –Eres un…

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- gritó entre risas el rubio, ignorando al enfadado pelinegro al lado suyo para revolcarse en el suelo.

Cuando luego de tres minutos más Itachi suspiró e hizo el intento de levantarse, el rubio calló inmediatamente y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Espera! Sí vas a traducirme lo del letrero, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación, a lo que Itachi enarcó una ceja.- No… puedo leer o hablar japonés todavía y eres el único que me ha prestado atención…- el rostro del chico nuevamente se escondió tras su cabello, pero una sonrisa ya se hallaba en los labios del pelinegro, que había logrado distinguir vergüenza en la voz del chico.

"Y que se halla sonrojado no tiene nada que ver" Ya, nadie le jugaba bromas a Itachi Uchiha sin su respectiva venganza.

-No tengo ganas, me han dicho que no debería hablar con desconocidos –dijo en tono despectivo, levantándose y sonriendo al notar la cara sorprendida del otro.

-¿¡Y que no te han enseñado a ser amable!- gritó el chico, haciendo al pelinegro entrecerrar los ojos por el volumen del grito -_Per favore_, tengo que encontrarme con mi _fratello_ y no sé dónde estoy...- el rubio suspiró triste, provocando que el pelinegro lo mirara con curiosidad. –Lamento haberme comportado así.

Y al verlo sentado en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada y llena de polvo, los ojos ligeramente rojos y mordiéndose los labios...

"¡Deja de torturarme de una vez!"

-De acuerdo- dijo, y suspiró ligeramente aliviado al ver la sonrisa volver a su rostro.

Le dió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, olvidándose del previo alboroto y dándole las instrucciones a un emocionado rubio que se colgaba de su brazo, inconscientemente dificultándole la concentración porque de tenerlo tan cerca se le alborotaba de nuevo el corazón.

Tras cinco minutos de señas el rubio se giró, encarándolo y poniendo una expresión seria.

-Soy Dei ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?- ante la repentina seriedad del rubio se quedó quieto, esperando… ¿Qué estaba esperando que hiciera?

-Que cómo te llamas. Quiero saber tu nombre y agradecerte propiamente –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Itachi"

Y de no estar el rubio tan cerca habría volteado la cara para esconder el sonrojo que sintió extenderse en sus mejillas.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué estaba el rubio tan cerca de su cara?

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, si no se equivocaba en el mismo italiano que Dei había hablado al principio, pero no le dio importancia. Por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en nada y se sentía tranquilo, dejando de lado el persistente latido frenético de su corazón, el cosquilleo en el estómago y el calor en su pecho. Tiempo después su mente registró la sensación de algo suave y cálido acariciar su boca, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos –que no había notado cerrar antes- miró a un rubio corriendo a lo lejos.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse llevó su mano a sus labios, relamiendo la punta de sus dedos y sonriendo al reconocer el sabor. Sus labios sabían a cereza.

Cuando por fin regresó a casa saludó alegre a Sasuke, abrazó sonriente a su Madre y tras presentarse ante su padre le pidió que lo inscribiera en cursos especiales. Su padre estuvo sorprendido de escuchar la petición de su hijo mayor, por supuesto.

Desde el último día de clases en primaria, Itachi Uchiha decidió aprender a estudiar Idiomas.

Y tendría maestría en italiano.

*`*`*`*FIN*`*`*`*

Reviews? Digo, para saber si pongo el extra :)


End file.
